Mysterion Is Forever Death Proof!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: In this final trilogy of the Mysterion is death proof series, Mysterion has to stop the most evil person off all time!
1. Mysterion, Bartman

**This is the final "Mysterion Is Death Proof!" story.**

Kenny McCmormick was on the rooftop of South Park's city hall bulding he was dressed in his  
>Mysterion outfit looking over the town of South Park, he said in his head with his deep voice.<p>

"I'm an angel watching over the city's streets, in controll to help the people of South Park and others around the world! my parents had turned evil to help the almighty cthulhu take over the town but we wiped them out, they tried it again but with this time the facility of South Park elementary, but we kicked their ass again!"

He then goes on and says in his head.

"I am Mysterion! and I'm forever Death Proof!"

Suddenly, someone was also on the rooftop of the building? Mysterion then turns his head around and see's Bartman who just flew from his town of Springfield.

Bartman says to him.

"Hello Mysterion, I heard you and the Coon N Friends defeated the almighty Cthuluh."

Mysterion then tells him in his deep voice.

"Yes, also with Damien's help he also got rid of that fatass The Coon thanks to Cthulhu is no more."

Suddenly, Bartman then tells Mysterion.

"Well I have news for you dude, one person who use to work for them is now back and she has plans to take  
>over the world herself, I'm talking about of course, that Evil!...Evil! BARBRA STREISAND!"<p>

Mysterion who was now in shock, said to Bartman in his deep voice.

"Dear God No! the most hated bitch of all time is back? I mean she's so evil that Cthulhu kicked her out of their group!"

Bartman then says to him.

"Yep it sucks man, I was also sent here to ask you if you were able to help us to defeat her?"

Mysterion now tells him in his deep voice.

"Do not worry Bartman that bitch can't not stop me because I am Death Proof!

**Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	2. Barbra's Mansion

After Bartman flew right back to his hometown of Springfield, Mysterion went over to Toolshed's house to ask for his help, at first he knocks at the door  
>Stan Marsh then open it and saw Mysterion standing there, he then said to Stan in his deep voice.<p>

"Uh hello, I need to speak to Toolshed it is an emergency!"

Stan told him.

"Oh wait for a second."

He then closed the front door, many seconds later he opens it back up dressed as Toolshed, and while turning on his power drill for a noise effect, he says to Mysterion.

"Yes! what is it Mysterion?"

Mysterion now tells him.

"I really got some bad news Toolshed, this really is messed up to! the most wicked and heartles bitch is out to rule the world once again, I'm talking about Barbra Streisand."

Suddenly, Toolshed with a panic stricken look on his face said.

"Oh No! not her anything but her, she's the most dangerous person Alive!

Mysterion then tells him in his deep voice.

"Go get the hero's I'll be back, I have to think of a way to take her down!"

As he was now running to his secret base headquarters, the evil and wicked Barbra Streisand! was inside her giant mansion in Aspen Colorado, she was looking down from her large window with an ugly grin on her horrible face, she says to herself while acting crazy.

"Will you look at the shitty state of Colorado full of hicks & rednecks, no matter it will all soon be destroyed as for I Barbra Stresisand, will rule the world and only make it more perfect for me only! as I don't give a dam about anyone else because I'm a Democrat and I'm better then everybody, HA! HA! HA! HA!"

While she contuned to laught, Milo her butler says to Barbra while holding a telephone in his right hand.

"Miss Streisand there's a feed the children benifit that's wants you to donate some money."

She told her butler.

"I don't care about starving kids! I'm a Democrat I only worship the rich because I'm better then everybody! tell those bastards to go to Hell!"

He then replied.

"Yes Madame."

**Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	3. The Meeting, Karen's safety

Meanwhile, Mysterion who was back at his headquarters was now calling Raven of the Teen Titans from his skype wall phone, she then translate's the call from Titan's Tower. she now says from the other line.

"Yes this is Raven calling in from Titans Tower, is that you Mysterion?"

He says to her in his deep voice.

"Uh-huh, I'm calling to warn you about Barbra Streisand she's back to take over the world again! and who knows? she could turn back into MECHA-STREISAND!"

Raven on the other line of the wall phone said.

"Oh dear God No! that heartles woman hast to be stopped! I'll go get the other Titans in Jump City to help out, let me know when you'll warned The rest of the Coon N Friends as well, oh by the way Mysterion last night was the best sex I've ever had! they both blew each other kissie's before logging out, meanwhile Toolshed who was discussion the other hero's about Barbra Streisand in his parent's basement, he says to them while standing on the saw table.

"Friends! I've ga you all here for an important announcement, the most hated villain who is the worst human being of all is returning to fuck up this town again!  
>I'm talking about of course, the one and only, Barbra Streisand! yes she's back Mysterion told me all about it.<p>

Suddenly, all of the Coon N Friends we're all shook up after Toolshed had told them the bad news, each one by one said.

The Human Kite- "Holy Shit! I knew she would some day return to make us suffer her awful Wrath!

Wonder Wendy- "Who knows what she wants to do the town of South Park? probably make us her slaves!

Golden Girl- "And her singing & acting totally Sucks!"

Tupperware- "We've got to take her down."

Mosquito- "But did you see her in Meet The Fockers? she was so bad, Buzz!"

Iron Maiden- "Timmy! Timmy!"

Kung Fu Jimmy- "She mu, mu, must di, di, die."

Hyperactive- "Barbra Streisand, AHHH! oh man, fighting her is too munch pressure."

Red Racer- "That monster can not sur my power of Super Speed!"

Red Racette- "I sure hope Mysterion is planning some kind of... Hey where is Mysterion anyway?"

Mysterion was back in his secret headquarters doing some medtition, as he was trying to think deep thoughts and prepair for battle, two of  
>his closest allies went inside his secret to have a little talk with him, it was Super Kev, aka his brother Kevin McCormick and his little<br>sister Karen McCormick, Mysterion then turns around and saw his sibling's come in and says in his deep voice.

"Kevin, Karen, this isn't a good time to see me, especially you Karen I don't want you around here when that evil Barbra Streisand comes back  
>to South Park and wreck havoc upon our quite, whitebread, little white trash, mountain town!"<p>

Karen then hers brother.

"But I want to stay here with you and make sure your all right."

He then tells her in his deep voice.

"No Karen! Streisand is way too dangerous, she's way more evil then Cthulhu or any cult member alive! I don't want you to get hurt."

He now says to Super Kev, in his deep voice.

"Kevin! When she get's here, will you please take Karen out of the town."

Super Kev, said.

"Don't worry Mysterion I'll get her the hell out of here and away from Mecha-Streisand!"

**Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	4. Training Hard

As the kids were all preparing to fight the evil Barbra Streisand! she was back in her manison in Aspen talking to the very fat and evil Rob Reiner on skype, he says to babs while eating a large chicken breast.

"I am supporting you Barbra to make the world a better place by controllng it! we need absolute POWER! pissing the world off is the democratic way,."

He then shouts out while waving his chicken breast around.

"Rich Power! Rich Power! Rich Power! Rich Power!"

She now tells Rob before turning off her skype phone.

"And thank you Mr. Reiner, I will assure you that South Park and the rest of this God awful planet, will be fucking ours!"

She now turns off her skype phone video, and then says to herself.

"Those little bastards, Mysterion, Mint Berry Crunch, Human Kite, soon they're all be my slaves and worship the brand new Demorcratic party, when I use to work for Cthulhu & supported the cult members I was more stronger, Powerful! and the greatest singer of all time! and now It's time to take my place, Mecha-Streisand Returns!"

Meanwhile, back in South Park, Mysterion was doing push ups, sit ups, and lifting weights this time in the South Park school gym, trying to get more stronger to whoop Streisand's ass, while he continued to exercise to get more tougher, Raven & Bartman paid a visit to see him train.

Raven on the top of the bleachers said.

"Oh Bartman, he has the best dam superpower of all time, he can't die."

Bartman sitting right next to her, told her.

"Of course not, he is death proof, and I mean not just any regular person who has immorality, he is forever Death Proof!"

Suddenly, Raven now looking at his hot body, said.

"Yeah, and is one hell of a lover as well."

But not only Mysterion was training, the other hero's were also training to the biggest battle of all time, Toolshed & Wonder Wendy were both dueling each  
>other doing some kung fu moves on each other, The Human Kite and little sidekick The Human Football had been practicing there kick the baby move, Red Racer along<br>with his cousin Red Racette ran with more super speed ability then ever before, Hyperactive drunk more & more coffee, Golden was making out with sixteen different boys in the ladies room, Mosquito started to buzz louder then ever before, and the rest we're all training in there own way.

Because they know Mecha-Streisand was for them!

**Next Chaper Coming Soon.**


End file.
